Bleeding out
by owlgirl1998
Summary: I'm bleeding out The sword running through me, piercing my heart. My blood spilling down my front. Its sticky and warm on my hands. So why do I feel so cold (so, so cold) as my slippery fingers slid on that hard smooth mask?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

_**"Bleeding Out"**_

_I'm bleeding out_

The sword running through me, piercing my heart. My blood spilling down my front. Its sticky and warm on my hands. So why do I feel so cold (so, so cold) as my slippery fingers slid on that hard smooth mask?

S_o if the last thing that I do_

I don't have much time. (But time enough.) One contract. One geass. With an old dead friend.

_Is bring you down_

Time to see it crumble. That thing I hate so much.

Brittania.

I bound myself to it. Tied myself to it. Made myself synonymous to it. You can't have one without the other. So as the blade slides out and the blood pours down and I stumble forward and fall towards my crying little sister (not so little any more huh?).

It topples with me sliding down the long steep slope. Who knew it's fall would be so literal?

_I'll bleed out for you_

Nunnally

Euphemia

Suzaku

All you wanted was a gentler world.

All for You.

It's all for you.

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

So many.

So many lives lost.

Euphy.

Shirley.

Rolo.

So so many.

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

The truth flashes across my eyelids and I know Nunnally is seeing all my plans as she holds my hand.

Death.

So this is what it felt like all those times C.C. died for me.(was it this slow?)

It hurts.

_I'm bleeding out_

Red lifes blood staining my white robes and I'm dizzy and I can't think straight.

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

For the world that curses me and calls me a demon.

_When the day has come_

It's finally here. The day the world was destroyed.

Finally.

_That I've lost my way around_

No way out. The Demon Emperor must die.

_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_

Everything halts. Nothing. Everything. Waiting. (holding it's breath)

_When the sky turns gray_

The world is leaching of color. Fading away.

_And everything is screaming_

A rush of white noise. Crying. Cheers. Shouts. Orders.

_I will reach inside_

Retreating even further in to myself. So this is how you get to C's world.

_Just to find my heart is beating_

Still beating. Slower. Slower. Slower. Stop it.

_Oh, you tell me to hold on_

_Oh, you tell me to hold on_

I'm sorry Nunnally. So sorry. I can't stay.

_But innocence is gone_

I look at you through half closed eyes. (what happened?)

To the little smiling girl in the wheelchair?

To the bubbly orange haired girl?

To the shy green haired girl with glasses?

To the sweet pinkette who saw the best in everyone?

To the boy who finally knew love and then had it ripped away?

The boy standing over me crying? (Yes I know your crying Suzaku)

Lost. (All my fault)

_And what was right is wrong_

Geass changes the natural order of things. (**_live on_**)

_'Cause I'm bleeding out_

Pump.

Pump.

Pump.

(There's still blood left?)

_When the hour is nigh_

It's here. Nothing I can do.

_And hopelessness is sinking in_

Nunnally. Can't leave Nunnally. (Have to)

_And the wolves all cry_

_To fill the night with hollering_

The crowd roars. White noise. Buzz. Buzz.

_When your eyes are red_

Don't cry Nunna., Suzaku, C.c., Kallen.

I love you.

_And emptiness is all you know_

Drifting. Floating.

_With the darkness fed_

_I will be your scarecrow_

This peace will last. I can play the savoir or the tyrant. One or the other, not both.

I chose the tyrant. (The peace will last longer this way. )

_'Cause I'm bleeding out_

Almost there. So so cold.

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

Goodbye Brittania. Rot in hell. Tumble down down down. Low how the mighty have fallen. (Why not shoot your opponent is just a school boy?) Goodbye World.

_I'll bleed out for you_

And none of you will fully understand. (The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed.)

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

I can never fully repent. I can do this.

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

I've destroyed the world. (And created one.)

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

Yes, I destroy worlds, and create them anew.

"Lelouch the Demon is dead!"

"Big Brother!"

**_Lelouch_**

Goodbye


End file.
